All for Love
by Kelly2727
Summary: Sequel to Broken Hearts, its been 8 months since Sam had been in the accident. Now that things seem normal for both he & Andy, will she finally come back to 15th? What will happen on an unexpected weekend away that turns into being a babysitting job for Sarah. Will Sam & Andy continue to stay strong in their relationship & just what happens with Andy & Sam's oldest niece.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys well I'm back with the sequel to Broken Hearts! I would like to thank everyone for the amount of reviews etc that Broken Hearts got and hopefully the sequel will do just as good. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Note: - This fic has a few songs in it and its set 8 months after the accident. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 1**

_Watching the scene unfold in front of him was something Sam couldn't get out of his head as he and his friend's sat in the hospital waiting room for any news on Andy. It was only three hours ago that Andy had dropped him off outside the Black Penny and was pulling the truck back out into traffic, so she could go and quickly visit her Dad. It was only a matter of minutes but everything happened so fast after that, another vehicle had come flying round the corner and smashed front first into his truck that Andy's was driving. The impact was that bad, that the truck turned over and landed on the driver's side. Everything after that happened in slow motion, people screaming, siren's blazing but all Sam could do was stand and watch, watch his girlfriend be pulled from the wreckage and medical staff work on her. Sam couldn't think straight as he felt someone push him towards the ambulance and someone sounding like Oliver say they'd meet him at the hospital._

_Sam couldn't tell you anything what happened after that, he hadn't moved from the same seat since they arrived at the hospital, he could hear Traci and Gail crying in the corner; Tommy sat next to him his hands tightly closed. Their other friend's all sat around the room too, all quiet not wanting to say anything until someone else did. But no-one spoke, for the three whole hours no-one said a word or moved until the door to the waiting room opened and the surgeon appeared;_

"_**I'm very sorry but we lost Miss McNally on the table. Her injuries where too severe for her to overcome and she had lost a lot of blood" **__he said sadly as the screams from Traci could be heard. The surgeon left them to grieve but the only thing Sam had heard was that Andy was gone. Gone and never coming back all because he didn't push hard enough for her to visit her Dad the next day instead of that night. It was suddenly becoming too hard to breathe as he barged out the waiting room and ran for the exit, reaching the fresh air Sam looked at his hands and all he could see was blood, Andy's blood…_

Sam practically fell out of bed as he jumped up breathing hard and covered in sweat once again because of that dream, the same dream he had been having nearly every night for the past six months. Running a hand over his face he looked towards the bedside clock and see the numbers flashing 5.45am, sighing and falling back into the pillow Sam knew he would have to tell someone about these nightmares and he couldn't go on like this. It had been eight months since the accident and he had recovered from his injuries a lot quicker than the Doctor expected, Andy had been a great help too for the first few months helping around the house and taking him to his appointments. They had been getting on great over the months, maybe the accident might have had something to do with it but whatever it was they were in a happy place and Sam was grateful for that. Swinging his legs out of bed he headed for the shower, today was his first day back on shift and he couldn't wait, the only down side was that Andy still hadn't come back to 15th Division. Andy had decided to go and see a close friend for a couple of days, she had called last night and assured Sam that she would be back for his first day at the division. He knew she would be but it still didn't change the fact that she would be walking back out those doors and heading to 27th. He had promised after the accident that he wouldn't push her, himself or either of them into anything they weren't ready for and that was a promise he would be keeping, she'd be back at 15th when she was ready; right now she wasn't and he wondered if she ever would be as he went about his morning getting ready before leaving for work.

Sam pulled into the station's car park just over an hour later, his normal routine in the mornings before shift went just the way it used to eight months ago. The past few months he had gotten used to Andy being there some mornings too but they weren't near the stage of living together so staying at each other's houses was just as good. Throwing his bag over his shoulder he made his way into the station and straight to the men's locker room, he was the only one in there that felt strange to him considering the time but he just went about opening his locker to get ready for a long shift ahead. It was when he opened his locker, that he noticed a note sticking to the inside of the door;

**I'm back for your first day, hope it goes great. See you after shift. Love Andy xx**

Re-reading the note, it wasn't the back he was hoping for but at least she was back home and he would be seeing her in ten hours' time. Getting dressed into his uniform Sam knew it was going to be a long ten hours until he seen Andy. Leaving the locker room Sam kept his head down and went straight to the parade room, he only managed one foot in the door when the whistles and _"welcome backs" _were thrown in his direction. Not one to like being the centre of attention, Sam just nodded his head in thanks and took his seat next to Oliver, who already had his hand out to shake and pull him into a man hug. It was then that Frank got everyone's attention;

"**Welcome back Officer Swarek, I'm sure your first day back will go well. Since we're on the subject of welcome back, I'd like you all to welcome back another officer who has been away from this Division a bit longer than Officer Swarek. Please welcome back Officer McNally" **and at that point Frank looked towards the door as everyone followed suit. The scream from Traci was what made seeing Andy in the doorway real for Sam, she was dressed in her uniform and back at 15th; Sam thought the smile on his face couldn't get any bigger. After another round of _"welcome back" _Sam was even more shocked when Andy took a seat next to him and not her usual spot near the front. After Frank went through the partnerships for the day everyone stood and started to leave the room. All apart from Andy who stopped Sam from leaving;

"**I told you I'd be here for your first day back, see you after shift" **she winked and gave him a quick kiss which got a few cat calls from other officers. Andy however didn't seem fazed as she walked away to meet up with Chris, Sam watched her walk towards the doors but knew they'd be the doors she'd be walking back through for a long time coming.

Half way through shift Sam felt as though he had done a whole week's work, he was stuck on desk duty for the next week much to his hate but every officer had to do it after they'd been off. His partner for the day was Traci but she had been caught up helping the Detectives with something, not that he minded working alone but the first half of the shift had been really quiet; he hoped the rest would go by fast. Deciding a coffee and a stretch of his legs was in order Sam made his way towards the coffee machine, where Traci met him just after a few minutes;

"**So remember that favour you asked me about a couple of weeks ago" **she said looking at Sam with excitement bouncing in her eyes. Sam had to stop the laugh that threatened to come out and just nodded his head instead **"Well I managed to get them changed but the concert now is in St. Catherine's. But that's a good thing right because you and Andy both have a long weekend off that same weekend thanks to me so I suggest you make the most of it" **and with that she handed over the tickets before walking off to the Detectives office again. Sam stood looking at the tickets and what Traci and done for him and her best friend, a weekend away just the two of them was probably a good thing after everything they had been through. Now all he had to do was ask Andy and hope she would say yes.

**So there you have chapter 1, sorry if it wasn't up to much but the first chapter is more of a starting point as to where I want the story too go. There will be plenty more coming! Hoping chapter 2 will be up in the next few days. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys thanks for all the support for this sequel, wasn't expecting to get so many alerts just for the first chapter. Anyway, sorry for the delay in getting the second chapter up but I have a family member in hospital so been travelling back and forth to the hospital. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna!**

**Note: - So will Andy go with Sam for a weekend away? And can a weekend just the two of them be normal?**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue **

**Chapter 2**

Andy was more than ready to head home for a long hot bath by the end of her shift, her shift was supposed to finish three hours ago but an accident on the way back to the station caused them to be late. This was her first day back at 15th Division and for Sam, all she really wanted to do was head home with him but he'd probably already be away by now considering his shift would have ended on time. Pulling into the parking lot her and Chris didn't waste any time in heading to their separate locker rooms. Andy gave the front desk a quick glance, sadly though she noticed that the officers from the night shift had already started.

As she started her normal routine of stripping out her uniform and heading for the showers, she thought back over the past few months of her and Sam and how different things where from before. They tell each other everything, have no secrets, and always make time for each other and their friends and still do things separately. Everything had been great and Andy couldn't be any happier but one thing had been bugging her and that was Sam's nightmares. Sam seemed to try and hide the fact that he was suffering from them, when she stayed over he would call out her name a few times so she guessed pretty quick that they were about her. She really wished that he would open up to her about them, tell her what they were about but every time she asked his guard would go up and he'd say everything was fine. A line she was all too fond of using herself when everything wasn't fine. Resting her head against the cold wall of the shower room she let the hot water run over her, it was soothing and right now that is what she needed as she was going to find out about these nightmares if it caused an argument or not.

Arriving home at her apartment the first thing she heard was the sound of the radio playing from inside, it didn't take a genius to guess who was in. Opening and then closing the door behind her, Andy walked down the small hall and into the open plan kitchen, dining and livingroom area to find Sam cooking and singing in the kitchen. The smile that came across her face would have light up the whole apartment if it wasn't already light enough with the lights but this was one side to him she loved and she was the only person that got to see it;

"**I see someone is in a good mood" **she said loudly to not startle him but of course she didn't need too.

"**You don't need to shout I knew you were there" **came the smart reply from Sam as he turned off the radio. The reply got the usual roll of the eyes from Andy as she dumped her stuff and took a seat at the table just as Sam was dishing up dinner. Andy watched him as he put the rest of the dinner out on the table before giving her a quick kiss and sitting down next to her. It was moments like this she loved the most with them but this moment she knew was about to be broken. Tucking into her dinner she plucked up the courage to finally ask the question that had been bugging her for weeks;

"**Sam, what are your nightmares about?"** she said gently while listening to her beating heart quicken. Sam's hand which was clutching a forkful of food stopped just inches away from his mouth as the words left hers. The silence that fell between them was horrible and the pounding of Andy's heart wasn't helping her nerves. Sam gently lowered his hand as his eyes seem to close by themselves as if he was trying to block something out, Andy swallowed hard before lowering her fork to the plate. She didn't want to push him into anything that he wasn't ready for so decided the best thing to do was to keep eating and forget her had ever asked. But she was suddenly startled when Sam grabbed her free hand in one of his own but never once looked at her, not sure what to do Andy waited to see where this sudden movement would lead too.

Sam wasn't sure where Andy's question had come from in fact he thought he had been careful in trying his best to hide them from her but it was obvious now that his best wasn't good enough. His hands suddenly started to sweat as he held his breath, he didn't know what to say or do but he caught sight of Andy looking right at him but never once did she push, all she did was ask. He knew he promised no more secrets and he had stuck to that but this…this was different but Andy was strong and so was he sometimes. The truth always came out in the end and maybe it was best for it come out now instead of waiting. Grabbing her hand for support he made her jump in the process but once again she never said a word, she just waited and squeezed his hand;

"**The nightmares go back to the night of the accident but…but instead of…of me driving, you're the one driving and die later in the hospital" **Sam's chest was heaving by the time he got through his sentence and what had been bothering him for months. Andy had never seem him struggle to talk about anything before, Sam was showing her his vulnerable side and she loved him a lot more in this moment. But this was the moment she needed to be here for Sam, reassure him that everything was fine, that she was fine. She wasn't expecting him* to openly admit what the nightmares where about, she thought she would have to fight with him for an answer but he just came right out with it and that was a surprise to her. Placing her fork down and reaching for his chin so he could face her, she seen he pain in his eyes and the tears he was keeping at bay as she looked right at him;

"**Those nightmares, that's all they are just nightmares. Opening up about them to someone is the first step to making them go away, I'm here though and I'm not going anywhere" **she said as she watching some of the pain slip away at her words but not it all. It would take time for it all to be away but it would be eventually if he kept opening up.

Nothing was said between the two of them about the nightmares after that, they fell into their normal comfortable talks about their day at works, plans for later or for the rest of the week. After dinner Andy headed straight for the bathroom for a shower as Sam started on the clearing up. Sam watched Andy head down the hallway off the livingroom towards the bathroom and bedrooms; he was grateful that she never asked what was actually in the nightmares. All she did was her usual and that was listen, answer truthfully back and leave it at that, she knew he would open up more but would wait for that. Smiling to himself he couldn't believe he had been so lucky in finding someone like Andy, he only hoped he'd never screw up again and have her for good.

Sam had just finished clearing up from dinner when his mobile starting ringing on the coffee table, he smile that appeared on his face no-one would have missed if he was with others. He answered on the third ring;

"**Hey Sarah" **he said all traces of being lost in his pain of the nightmares being hidden behind his mask.

"**Hi this is just a quick call Sam to make sure you haven't forgotten about this weekend?" **she asked in a hurry but Sam could hear his nieces & nephew in the background. Sam was lost though as too what his sister was talking about, before he got a chance to answer Sarah beat him too it; **"You forgot, I knew it! You agreed to watch the kids Saturday to Monday so I could go to this works conference" **Sarah's screeching voice came over the speak and just like that it was like a light bulb turned on in Sam's head;

"**Shit Sarah I completely forgot, thing is I was planning on taking Andy away this weekend and I've got Pink tickets too for her concert" **he said, he wasn't meaning to sound excited about the weekend but the thought of him and Andy alone together made him excited but he had totally forgot about the plans he made with Sarah;

"**Is that to her concert in St Catherine's?" **Sarah asked never one to miss a beat, Sam was stuck for what to say but once again his sister beat him to anything; **"I'll take your silence as a yes then well that's easy enough to fix, you and Andy can spend the weekend here together. I need to go thanks Sam and say hi to Andy for me" **and just like that she was gone leaving Sam to listen to a beeping phone. Sam was speechless he had thought of places to go with Andy but a weekend at his sister watching her kids had never crossed his mind. Andy would probably to her best and run a mile as soon as he mentioned it to her and then they'd be back to square one. Sam was officially stuck thanks to his sister, he actually wondered if Sarah had even asked him about this weekend before. Placing his phone back down he turned to head back to the kitchen when it struck him, his sister had set him up;

"**Damn you Sarah" **he mumbled and chuckled at the same time. He nearly jumped when Andy spoke behind him;

"**Damn Sarah what" **she asked as she watched him from the doorway of the livingroom. She was dressed in just her tank top and shorts and her hair was still wet from her shower. Her brows frowned together as she made her way to the sofa; **"You know I could have sworn that when I came out the shower I heard you mention Sarah's name and something about the weekend" **she winked as she stretched and turned on the TV. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head he should have known she would have heard him talking. Leaning against the table the two of them stared each other down until Sam gave up throwing his hands up in the air for more of a show then anything;

"**Sarah wants to know if we can watch the…" **but Sam was cut off by Andy answering;

"**Of course we'll watch them, I hope you told her yes" **she said as she turned away and flicked through the channels. For the second time in less than ten minutes Sam found himself speechless again as he crossed the room and sat next to her;

"**I never got a chance to finish and yet you agreed anyway" **he asked astonished by his own words that left his mouth It was now Andy's turn to roll her eyes;

"**I don't need to know, as long as your there I'll go anywhere" **she said and winked once again before settling down to watch a sit-com.

Sam stared at his girlfriend and wondered, truly wondered what he had done to deserve someone like her. She probably wouldn't care if it was the woods they ended up in as she had just admitted that she'd go anywhere with him. Sam thought that his heart was going to burst with pride as he gave her a quick peck on the forehead and made his way down the hall, Andy's laughter filling the silent apartment. Sighing he smiled to himself as he walked into the bedroom this would certainly be an interesting weekend with McNally in toe.

**Well there you have chapter 2, once again I am sorry for the delay. This has took me at least a whole week to write with the trips back and forth to the hospital but my family member is home now hopefully time will be better for the rest of the story.**

**Next up the weekend away and can they finally just have their normal? And how does Sam's nieces & nephew take to Andy? Find out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys thanks for the wonderful reviews and too the new members who are now following this story or myself. Once again sorry for the delay but normal life is just hectic the now, hopefully it will be normal soon. Anyway here is chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy like you all seem too. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna! **

**Note: There are 2 songs in this chapter. At the concert a special guest comes on & we get into a bit of Sam with that song. As for the other song I will only be using the chorus towards the end of the story and hopefully you will see why I think it fits! Also a special thanks to a friend of mine who sent me the link to it.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 3**

The past week at work had felt like a lifetime to both Sam and Andy. Sam's first week back since the accident and he had been stuck behind a desk doing paperwork. As for Andy her first day back at 15th had flown by but the rest of the week had been so slow she could have just fallen asleep driving. This was her last day until Tuesday and after this shift she was meeting up with Sam and they were heading to St Catherine's for a long weekend. Thinking back to the start of the week Andy couldn't help the giggle she let out at Sam's shocked face at her agreeing to go with him popped into her head;

"**What's so funny?" **Oliver asked as he drove the remaining few blocks back to the division. It was the sound of Oliver's voice that made Andy remember that someone else was in the car; biting her bottom lip she shook her head;

"**Just Sam's shocked face popped into my head from earlier in the week. Me agreeing to go up to St Catherine's for the weekend surprised him" **she said as she let out another giggle. Oliver let out a laugh but knew why his friend was probably shocked as he pulled into 15th division's car park;

"**He probably wasn't expecting you to say yes so easily after everything you both have been through" **he said in his usual fatherly tone before getting out the car and leaving Andy to wonder about his comment.

In the station Sam was finishing up in the locker room while his head was going round and round about this weekend. Traci had said that a weekend away was what they needed after everything they had been through and he agreed but a weekend at his sister's babysitting wasn't on his idea list. The concert was a surprise for when they reached the hotel they would be staying in tonight, to which Andy knew nothing about. To say he wasn't looking forward to this weekend would mean that he was lying because he was, he really was but Andy hadn't really been properly introduced to his family so he was a little nervous about that. But everyone loved Andy and she always seemed to get along with everyone, he also knew she was good with kids since he had seen her plenty of times with Leo so hopefully this weekend with his nieces and nephew would be ok. Sam left the locker room a few minutes later to find Andy leaning against the wall waiting on him, the smile on her face was so care free and she looked happy, Sam couldn't help the smile that came over his own face as he approached her;

"**You look happy" **he said stating the obvious which of course earned him a playful punch in the ribs from Andy;

"**Of course I'm happy, I get to spend the whole weekend with the man I love, so why shouldn't I be happy about that" **she said giving him a quick kiss since they were still inside the station. Sam just stared at her for a few seconds he could see the honesty and love deep in her brown eyes and wondered how she could love him as much as he did her. Nodding his head he picked up her bag and took her hand before leading her out the station;

"**And a just for the record, I love you too" **he winked as they approached his truck. As Sam placed their bags in the back, Andy watched him closely before saying something that would maybe put him at ease slightly. She could tell he was nervous about the whole family thing and also guessed that, that's what Oliver's comment had been about;

"**Sam, I'll love your family no matter what they're like" **she said before jumping into the passenger's seat and closing the door. Sam stared at the door, something he found himself doing a lot of lately but once again Andy knew what he was thinking. Sighing he would just let the weekend play out and hope it plays out well, jumping into the driver's seat he got the truck into gear and left the station on way to St Catherine's.

By the time Sam pulled the truck into the parking lot of the hotel they would be staying at, it was already 5.30pm and the concert started at 7.15pm. Cutting the engine he looked over to the passenger seat to find Andy sound asleep with her head resting against the window. She looked to peaceful and even more beautiful when she was sleeping but Sam knew he'd have to wake her if they wanted to make it to the concert on time;

"**Andy…Andy wake up" **he said gently as he rubbed her leg. Andy slowly opened her eyes as she lifted her head to see where they were. At first she was confused and still half asleep when she seen the hotel next to them;

"**Sarah stays in a hotel?" **she asked completely confused as to why they were here. Sam on the other hand had to hold back a laugh;

"**No Sarah stays about another forty five minutes away but for tonight we're staying here because we're going out soon" **he said before jumping out the door and going to get their bags. Andy had no idea what was going on but managed to get her tired body out the door of the truck into the fresh air.

The two of them walked into the reception and Sam gave the person behind the desk all the details before being handed the keys and given directions to their room. They were on the third floor of what looked like a four star hotel to Andy's eyes. It was as if her brain was finally waking up and taking in now what Sam had said just outside;

"**Oh my god Sam I never brought any clothes for a night out. Why didn't you tell me! You could have dropped some hints…" **but the rest of her rambling was drowned out but Sam's hand as he unlocked their room door with the other;

"**It was a surprise Andy but you only have forty five minutes to get showered and ready before we need to leave" **he said as he picked up the bags and closed the door behind them. Andy however was stunned and still confused at what was happening **"Andy you need to hurry, stop over thinking everything and just go and get ready. And before you ask no I'm not telling you anything" **Sam said as he pushed her towards the bathroom with her bag. Before closing the bathroom door Andy gave Sam her best bambi eyes and stuck her tongue out to which Sam just laughed as he unpacked.

Just like Sam said, forty five minutes later Andy found herself back in Sam's truck on route to their night out. Andy had no idea where they were going and she also hated surprises. She had begged, dropped hints even played the sexy girlfriend routine but Sam wasn't for giving up his surprise so therefore she was left to sit in the passenger seat and wait for the car ride to stop. Sam on the other hand knew that Andy hated surprises but he was hoping that this one would end well, he hated not telling her but this made their weekend together all the more fun.

Pulling into the parking lot Andy wasn't taking anything around her in and as Sam drove down to a space he was starting to panic slightly. Andy looked around the place they had arrived at and nearly made Sam crash just before he parked thanks to the almighty scream she let erupt out her mouth;

"**arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…oh my god…is that…no it can't be" **Andy was struggling to put any words into a sentence she was fumbling with her seat belt and she practically flew out the truck and run towards the billboard just a few strides away. Sam locked the truck and pulled out a brown envelope from his back jeans pocket before moving towards Andy. He could see the excitement all over her body and if her, clapping her hands and still squealing like a kid a Christmas wasn't a giveaway as to how happy she was he wouldn't know what was;

"**Before you think that this is just a joke then you better take a look inside here" **Sam said as Andy turned to face him and he handed over the envelope. Andy quickly went to work opening it and took out what was inside, her face was a picture and if Sam had a camera on him he would have taken a picture **"I got these tickets before the accident and thanks to some help from Traci she managed to get them changed to this weekend so you wouldn't miss out. Plus I overheard you and her talking about wanting to go and see Pink" **he said as he watched loads of emotions run through Andy's eyes. Andy was speechless she had no idea Sam had bought tickets to Pink at all never mind what Traci had done too. What she was also shocked at was that he came with her to see Pink; he was willing to sit through a concert of someone singing that he didn't like all because she wanted to see her. Swallowing hard she willed the tears to stay at bay and she threw herself into Sam's arms;

"**I love you Sam" **she whispered before pulling away and dragging a very happy and proud Sam behind her as they entered the arena where Pink was performing.

The arena was crammed with people everywhere around them, they had to push their way through the crowds to find someone that would help them too their seats. Sam kept a tight hold of Andy's hand as they followed a security guard who they found quite easily considered the amount of people that was here, Andy however was still bouncing about like a school girl as she followed.

Once in their seats Sam could see the excitement bounce around Andy's face and eyes, they had great seats and Andy was screaming wildly and someone came onto the stage;

"**Please welcome onto the stage the supporting act who will be touring with Pink for the next few months. St Catherine's put your hands together for The Script"** the announcer shouted out as the whole place just erupted into screaming woman and a few whistles. The lights went dim and the music started, Sam's heart started beating so fast he was sure Andy would feel it against her back since she was tight up against him but she seemed too lost in her own world to notice. The song that came one first was one that he hoped he wouldn't have had to listen to again for a long time;

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing _

_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in _

_Cos I got time while she got freedom _

_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even _

_Her best days will be some of my worst _

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first _

_While I'm wide awake she has no trouble sleeping _

_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no _

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you, _

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok _

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah, _

_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason _

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding _

_Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving _

_And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even, even...no _

_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you, _

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok _

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah, _

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah, _

_I'm falling to pieces _

_(One still in love while the other ones leaving) _

_I'm falling to pieces _

_(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain _

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame. _

_Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh _

_Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name. _

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing _

_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in _

_Cos I got time while she got freedom _

_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break _

_No it don't break _

_No it don't break even no _

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and _

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok _

_(Oh glad you're okay now) _

_I'm falling to pieces yeah _

_(Oh I'm glad you're okay) _

_I'm falling to pieces yeah _

_(One still in love while the other ones leaving) _

_I'm falling to pieces _

_(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven) _

_Oh it don't break even no _

_Oh it don't break even no _

_Oh it don't break even no_

He had heard that song so many times when he wasn't with Andy, the lyrics which said about being with another guy didn't happen at all but the images of Andy and Luke together months and months ago would pop up in his head. He hadn't realised that he had tightened his grip round Andy's waist until she turned to face him with a huge smile on her face. But that smile quickly faded as she seen the hurt emotion flash across his eyes.

Andy wasn't sure what had come over Sam or if anything had happened in the short time that they had been here. He had gone from being happy and carefree to someone that looked like they had lost something special. The music to the next song started but Andy pulled them away from their seats just out of earshot from other people as best she could;

"**What's wrong?" **she shouted as best she could over the noise and stared right into Sam's eyes. Sam stood staring too wondering how she knew something was up as he had done his best to hide any emotion, just as he was about to open his mouth to speak someone bashed into his side spilling drink all down his t-shirt. The person was very apologetic insisting on buying Sam a drink but by the look Sam gave the guy, it didn't take long for him to walk away. Andy however wasn't as nice as the guy that spilt his drink as she burst out laughing which just made Sam give her an evil look too;

"**I'm sorry…I'll go and grab you something" **she said and before Sam could ask what she was talking about, Andy was gone in the crowd. She was only gone a matter of minutes and found Sam sitting in their seats waiting for Pink to come on stage. She didn't even bother saying anything, instead she just passed what she had bought and waited. Sam looked at her with a wondering look but went ahead and opened the bag, what he seen nearly had his eyes popping out their sockets. Andy had bought him a Pink t-shirt. Sam was speechless again, something that seemed to be happening a lot lately, looking up to tell Andy what he really thought of it didn't happen as the next thing Sam knew was that the lights started to fade and Andy was in her own world again as finally the person they came to see appeared on stage. Sam sighed he would never live this down if anyone at 15th found out he wore a Pink t-shirt, looking around he quickly took off his wet t-shirt and put on the new one hoping that he wouldn't meet anyone here that he might know.

Two and a half hours later found Sam and Andy on their way back to the hotel where they would be staying tonight in. Andy had fallen asleep five minutes into the drive leaving Sam to think as he drove. He thought over the night they had just had and he had to admit that he enjoyed it a lot more than he thought he would, seeing Andy letting her hair down and just having fun was good enough for Sam to feel proud as it was him that made her shine the way she did tonight. He wasn't sure how the rest of the weekend would go but he would be up for anything as long as Andy was there.

Pulling into the hotel parking lot, Sam didn't have the heart to wake Andy up so he decided that carrying her up to their hotel room would be best. It was just after eleven o'clock at night when he finally got them into their hotel room and gently placed Andy on the bed before removing the t-shirt from himself that Andy bought and chucked it on the bed. Taking a long look at Andy sleeping brought a smile to his face before he disappeared into the bathroom for a long shower and get ready for bed.

When Sam stepped out of the bathroom not long after he had went in, the sight that greeted him stopped him dead in his tracks. At some point while he was in the bathroom, Andy had gotten up and stripped only wearing the t-shirt she had bought him at the concert and was now back on the bed with her eyes closed and had the earphones in that were attached to her IPod. Swallowing hard Sam moved around the room silently as he heard Andy hum along to the song that was playing. Sam tried his best to not laugh but the next thing that shocked him was when Andy started sing out loud which sounded like the chorus to the song she was listening too;

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you _

_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos _

_Taking them off, cause I feel a fool _

_Trying to dress up, when I'm missing you _

_I'ma step out of this lingerie _

_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes _

_In bed I lay, with nothing but, your T-Shirt on _

_Oh, with nothing but, your T-Shirt on_

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed and gently lay down; he couldn't believe that even just saying the stupid part to a song, Andy could get him so turned on. Deciding that he needed to head back to the bathroom Sam came to one conclusion Andy would be the death of him.

**Well there you have it! The songs in this chapter where The Script "Breakeven" and the chorus I used was from the song "T-shirt" by Shontelle. If you haven't heard it then look it up on YouTube! Next up they arrive at Sarah's and how does Sam's nieces and nephew take to Andy. Be back soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi thanks to everyone for their reviews once again. Also thanks to the followers and to the ones who have this story or myself to their favourites. Welcome to the guests too! As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Note: - A song will feature in this chapter, it's towards the end but how does that song affect Sam and add to his nightmares?**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the drive to Sarah's the next morning was a quiet and peaceful one, Andy was happy sitting in the passenger seat with her feet up on the dash board while she watched the scenery pass by. Sam wouldn't say it out loud but he was actually nervous as they inched that bit closer to Sarah's. It wasn't about Sarah and Andy; they got on like a house on fire and had done since day one of meeting each other. What got him nervous was that this was the first time he had brought Andy to Sarah's for anything and this would be the first time Andy would be meeting his nieces and nephew. He hadn't kept his family hidden from Andy, she knew about his nieces and nephew, even helped pick out birthday presents and stuff since Sam was rubbish at that. Just the thought of seeing the three of them again brought a smile to Sam's face even on the bad days. Casey was your typical 14 year old teenager, into bands, boys, having cool friends and anything else that girl teenagers got up to. Then there was Julian his 7 year old nephew, he was just a typical boy with being right into sports, basketball being his favourite. Along with console games, remote control cars and at his age girls were a definite no for the time being. And then there is Lucy, she was only 8 months old but was already wrapped around her Uncle Sammy's finger.

The screaming of kids playing in the street brought Sam out of some happy thoughts as he turned the last corner onto Sarah's street. It was on this final turn that Andy finally move and Sam could feel the nerves radiate off her body as he pulled up outside Sarah's house;

"**It will be fine and they'll love you" **Sam said grabbing her hand and trying his best to reassure her. But if he was being honest it was Casey he was most concerned about since Sarah had mentioned that Casey had been behaving like a drama queen the past few weeks. Andy just merely nodded her head as Sam jumped out and move to the back of the truck to grab their bags. Andy had just placed one foot outside the truck before she suddenly heard the shouting from a wee boy. Looking up the house they had stopped outside, the front door was open and a boy aged around 7 or 8 came running down the path shouting;

"**Uncle Sammy, Uncle Sammy!" **the excited child screamed as he jumped into the arms of Sam and held onto him for dear life.

Andy stood in utter awe as she watched the scene in front of her; the bad boy image that Sam would also show seemed to go straight out the window when it came to the boy in his arms. Andy had never seen the Uncle side to Sam so she was really looking forward to this weekend;

"**Hi buddy" **Sam smiled as he placed Julian back down onto the sidewalk **"Julian this is Andy, Andy this is Julian my nephew" **Sam said as he watched Julian eye Andy, Andy however gave Sam a huge smile before stepping a bit closer;

"**Hi" **she said as she smiled at Julian trying not to laugh at the curious look on the young boys face;

"**Do you like basketball?" **Julian suddenly asked catching Sam and Andy off guard with the question, Andy though just nodded as she did like the sport **"Cool we'll get along just fine" **and with that Julian was off back towards the house calling out to his mum that Uncle Sam and Andy had arrived. That un-shy reply was all it took for Andy to burst out laughing and watched as Sam just shook his head. A few seconds later Andy found herself being led up the path towards the house were she'd be staying for the weekend and her nervous weren't helping her much to keep calm.

Walking through the front door it was as if everything was happening to fast for Andy, Sarah was rushing around with a baby girl on her hip, Julian was out on the back deck from what Andy could see and then there was a teenage girl sitting off to the side in the livingroom with ear phones in. Sam took a quick look at Andy as he led them to the kitchen and let out a quick, ruff laugh;

"**Don't look so shocked, Sarah is always a last minute person and is always rushing around" **he said as he switched on the coffee pot but his words didn't go unheard as he got a slap across the back of the head from Sarah;

"**You should know better than to talk about me little brother" **she winked before giving Sam a quick kiss on the cheek and passing the baby over to him. Andy watched as Sarah pulled her into a quick hug **"Great to see you again Andy and please make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" **Sarah laughed as made her way to the teenage girl and then to Julian;

"**You're sister knows you very well" **Andy said as she took a seat at the table but her statement just got an eye roll from Sam;

"**This is Lucy my 8 month old niece and that's Casey my 14 year old going on 30 year old niece" **Sam growled out as he motioned with a nod of the head towards the livingroom. Before Andy had a chance to ask why he said it with such a clip tone Sarah was back;

"**Ok so you guys have fun and I'll see you on Monday"** and just like Julian earlier, she was off and out the door leave Sam and Andy to start their babysitting duties.

It was nearing 4pm when Sam and Andy finally thought about making a start on dinner, they had spent the afternoon putting their stuff away while dealing with Lucy and Julian, Casey on the other hand hadn't said a word to either of them since they arrived. Andy could tell that it was starting to really annoy Sam but Andy knew she was just being a normal teenage girl which of course was out of Sam's comfort zone.

The kitchen always seemed to be their favourite place in the house were they'd always act like silly children, throwing small bits of food at each other, kisses here and there and also just relaxing and being in each other's company. And having a small food fight is just how Casey found them;

"**Uncle Sam, my boyfriend Josh is going to come round for dinner, okay?" **Casey suddenly came out with as she appeared from the livingroom, Andy wasn't sure if she was joking or not but the fire in Sam's eye told her that a joke wouldn't be good right now;

"**I don't think so Casey, your mum never said anything to me about that and you haven't even spoken one word to myself or Andy since we arrived" **Sam said sternly eyeing his niece carefully. But this answer just angered Casey;

"**Argh your just as bad as mum" **she cried as she stomped out the room.

Andy stood and watched the whole seen play out, wanting to say something but knowing best not too she just watched as Casey has the same stubbornness as her Uncle. After Casey stormed off Sam mumbled something about going to fetch Julian and left Andy with Lucy to dish up dinner. Andy knew dinner would be very interesting.

By the time dinner was finished Andy was pleased to get away from the table, apart from her and Julian making conversation with regards to Basketball and Andy helping Lucy with her food everything else over dinner was tense. Sam and Casey didn't say a word to each, just spoke if they had to when asking for something to be passed but other than that not another word. Andy knew Sam was out of his comfort zone when it came to Casey so she was hoping to help him a bit;

"**She's a teenager Sam; she's at the age where she's going to push your buttons" **Andy said treading gently as she started to empty plates. The rough laugh that escaped Sam didn't go unnoticed by her though as she kept busy;

"**Yeah well she knows not to push mine" **he said in an angry tone. Sighing Andy put down the plate she was holding and turned to face him, she didn't want their weekend away to start off bad;

"**I know that Sam but I was a teenager before I think…" **but her sentence was cut off by Sam's raising voice;

"**I don't want to hear it Andy, she's my niece and I'll deal with it not you" **and even as the words left his mouth he regretted them right away. Andy however didn't even give Sam a moment to redeem himself as she pushed past him and took Lucy from her highchair. She'd get her ready for bed and space away from Sam was what she needed before an argument broke out.

Their second night away together for the weekend hadn't gone as planned, Sam had thought about the words he said to Andy earlier and hated himself the moment he said them. Andy was only trying to help and help him understand what being a teenage girl was probably like but once again he let his stubbornness and his pride get the better of him and just lost it. As he finished putting the dishes away, he then chased Julian upstairs to bed all the while thinking of how to make things right with Andy as he knew she was angry with him and he didn't blame her.

Making sure Julian was sorted and settled into bed, he didn't need to stop at Casey's door to make sure she was there as the slamming of her bedroom door after dinner let everyone know that's where she was. Instead he headed straight for the nursery but the sight before him and the humming he heard from the doorway stopped him in his tracks. There was Andy sitting next to his niece's cot, holding onto her tiny hand through the bars. The sight was making Sam's heart beat hard against his chest as he started to imagine that; that was Andy with their own child. Suddenly the humming turned into singing which was coming from Andy as Sam leaned against the door watching and listening;

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger _

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight _

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming _

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favourite night light _

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret _

_I'd give all I have, honey _

_If you could stay like that _

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up _

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little _

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up _

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple _

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart _

_And no one will desert you _

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up _

_You're in the car on the way to the movies _

_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off _

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do _

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots _

_But don't make her drop you off around the block _

_Remember that she's getting older too _

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school _

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up _

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little _

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up _

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple _

_No one's ever burned you; nothing's ever left you scarred _

_And even though you want to, just try to never grow up _

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room _

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home _

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said _

_And all your little brother's favourite songs _

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone _

_So here I am in my new apartment _

_In a big city, they just dropped me off _

_It's so much colder that I thought it would be _

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on _

_Wish I'd never grown up _

_I wish I'd never grown up _

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up _

_I could still be little _

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up _

_It could still be simple _

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up _

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little _

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up _

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple _

_Won't let nobody hurt you _

_Won't let no-one break your heart _

_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up _

_Oh, don't you ever grow up _

_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_

"**She's a good singer, goodnight Uncle Sam" **Sam jumped at the sound of Casey talking to him and turned just in time to see her walk back into her bedroom, he had no idea when she even appeared at his side. Turning back to the nursery he caught Andy standing up and tucking in Lucy before reaching over and turning out the night light, Lucy had fallen asleep listening to Andy's singing. Moving away as not to be caught staring Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked into Sarah's bedroom, he knew he had to apologise to Andy and open up a little more to her, for his own sake but mainly for her's. He couldn't lose Andy not after everything they had been through, sighing tomorrow was a new day and it would be better. The sight of Andy singing to his niece made thoughts of their own family one day appear in his head but that was something he wouldn't be bringing up just yet as he made his way into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

**Well that's another chapter done, hope you like it. Up next Sam's nightmares return and cause problems but just how far does that push Andy? Also Andy and Casey bond.**

**P.S. the song that was in this chapter was called "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift. If you haven't heard it then I suggest you look it up on Youtube. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi thanks to everyone once again for the reviews & alerts for this story. It has been 1 year past in February since I started writing Fan fiction and I'd like to thank everyone for their continued support for my stories. Also massive thanks to the awesome Jelly Bean Jenna. And just so you know there is plenty more stories to come!**

**Note: - So the nightmares are back and can our McSwarek duo just have a good weekend? Read on and find out!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 5 **

Sitting up like a bolt of lightning Sam struggled to get his breathing under control as the sweat dripped off him. It was another nightmare that once again had him scared for just a split second but this nightmare was different. The accident was still the same, so vivid it seemed so real only this time Andy not only left him but she left their 2 young children to grow up without a mother. Sam cursed himself for his stupidity at just a dream but the reality of it was with their job comes the cost of their own lives and Sam knew that, that dream could one day come true for either of them.

The screaming and laughing coming from outside caught Sam's attention and he was grateful for the distraction, he didn't want his mood swings to spoil what was left of their weekend away if he could help it. Pulling himself out of bed and over to the window, the sight that he saw made him smile. Andy was busy playing basketball with Julian and his laughter could be heard all over the neighbourhood. Across the other side Casey was busy pushing Lucy in her swing but Sam could see that Casey was starting to show interest in Andy as she kept looking in her direction every few moments. Once again though Sam found himself picturing the scene of him and Andy doing something like this with their own kids, in their own backyard with maybe even a dog running around too. Sighing he had no idea why he was thinking along the lines of kids especially after everything that had happened between the two of them but he found himself thinking it more often every day. Chuckling to himself, Sam grabbed a towel as he made his way to the bathroom to start off his day, which he was hoping would go smoother than yesterday.

It was late morning and the sun was shining as Andy enjoyed a game of basketball in the back garden with Sam's nephew Julian. Andy couldn't get over how much he was like his Uncle but the enthusiasm he had for anything sports or computer games was infectious. Andy knew that she had already fallen in love with this little boy and would probably be wrapped around his finger very soon, if she wasn't already. The giggles that erupted from Julian were so loud that Andy was sure they would wake up Sam and just the thought of him made Andy think back to the night before where his mood had changed and he had, had a restless night. Andy wasn't stupid, she knew he had, had another nightmare but would keep quiet about it until she could keep quiet no more, she would find out about what was causing him to much pain. Crying from the other side of the garden brought her attention to Casey lifting her little sister out of the swing, Andy felt as though she could relate to Casey, she grew up without a mother and as far as she was aware Casey had grown up without a father since no-one had ever mentioned him. Sighing she decided to try and at least have a small conversation with Casey to lift some of the tension between them;

"**Julian why don't you head in now and get cleaned up, you can play some games before lu****nch" **she said as she grabbed the ball and left it next to the basketball stand, she turned just in time to see Julian nod his head and take off to the house. She laughed as she made her way towards the girls, Lucy was still crying;

"**Here let me take her" **Andy said as she held her arms out for the baby, who was only too happy to nearly jump into her arms. Andy placed her on her hip as she made her way to the steps to sit down. She wasn't expecting Casey to follow her so she was surprised when she noticed Casey sit next to her;

"**She likes you" **she said in a quiet voice as if she was scared to speak. Andy smiled grateful that she had actually spoken to her without needing to be pushed;

"**I must be lucky and just have the touch" **she said, which got a smile out of Casey. The two sat in silence after the small talk they has just shared, Casey busy playing with her iPod and Andy bouncing Lucy on her knee. Unknown to them that they were being watched;

"**What music are you listening too?" **Andy asked she seen Casey's lips moving but no noise escaping them. Casey eyed Andy cautiously before deciding that talking wouldn't hurt;

"**Anything really but this song "Just the two of us" is for the school concert next week. My friend and I are singing it together, for our dad'****s" **she said quietly as she turned away and sighed. This answer though peaked Andy's attention, maybe this would be the breakthrough she needed;

"**I grew up without my mum, she walked out when I was 14 years old and I've never seen her since. My dad brought ****me up, wasn't the same but he done everything he could for me. I ended up following**** in**** my dad's footsteps and became a cop" **she said proudly, she would always be proud of her father even though the drink got the better of him which ended his career. Casey sat and listened as Andy spoke about her past, this woman next to her that her Uncle Sam never stopped talking about grew up without the love of a mother and yet she sat there and cared for her sister as if she was her own.

"**My dad is a UC cop; he went under**** when mum was 6 months pregnant with Lucy. We're still waiting for him to come back but we get a call once a week to let us know that he's well and safe." **Casey swallowed hard as she fought back the tears **"That's why mum freaks out and gets angry with Uncl****e Sam when he calls to say he's leaving on a job, she doesn't want to lose either of them. But ****when she found out that you were the one stopping Uncle Sammy from leaving, she became your best friend for life" **she said with a huge smile on her face that could light up a whole room. Andy suddenly felt her heart tighten in her chest, she didn't want to be the reason Sam gave up his job, something that he had worked so hard on and was awesome at. Deciding not to say anything Andy just smiled and looked back at Lucy;

"**Well I don't know about you but I'm starving, so why don't we go and get lunch, plus we can see if Sam is up yet. And then how about later you let me hear this song that ****you're**** singing" **Andy said as she stood up and watched Casey do the same, the smile was still on the young girls face as they both walked into the house, not knowing that Sam had heard their whole conversation.

It was a little after lunch, Julian and Casey were back outside in the sunshine and Lucy had gone down for a nap. In the kitchen Sam and Andy were busy washing up the dishes and putting them away when Andy thought that now would be the best time to say to Sam about the little bonding session she had with Casey;

"**So Casey and I had a small chat earlier this morning" **she said happily as she put plates away in the cupboard. Sam only smiled as he seen how happy that made her;

"**Yeah I eh…overheard it" **he said shyly and he wasn't sure how Andy would react to him listening in on their conversation but he didn't have to be worried as Andy didn't seem too bothered by it;

"**I'm not mad if that's what you're thinking. It's not as if we talked about something you didn't already know" **she said lifting an eyebrow in his direction. **"But you could have told me Sam, you didn't need to keep it a secret. So you're brother in law is UC, did you think I would have said something bad about that? I mean we've been together long enough and you never mentioned it at all" **Andy said as she felt a little hurt by the fact that he had kept this hidden from her and yet he practically knows everything about her. Sam sighed he was hoping this day would have been an okay one but it looked like Andy was on the war path for answers;

"**I never mentioned it because it never came up" **he said trying to defuse the conversation but he should have known that Andy wouldn't accept that as an answer;

"**Never came up? Oh come on Sam you have had plenty of chances to tell me just like you have with the nightmares. And don't try to deny it because I know you had another one through the night" **she said in a slightly angry tone, she didn't want to argue with him but she was fed up of being kept in the dark as all she wanted to do was help him anyway she could. Sam's frustration was starting to get the better of him, of course she'd know since she was lying right next to him. He wanted to be honest with her but his pride always won;

"**Look the nightmares are nothing too…" **but he was cut off by Andy quickly talking;

"**Don't Sam; don't say that it's nothing or nothing to worry about. We have been through so much over the months together but I really did think you would have trust in my by now" **she said as she threw the dish towel down on the worktop and started to make her way out of the kitchen. But that was all that it needed for Sam to finally blurt out what had been going on;

"**They're about you! The nightmares that I have, it's all about you!" **he shouted across the room which pulled Andy into a sudden stop. She quickly turned to look at him, confusion written all over her face clearly stating she had no idea what he was on about but Sam was clearly in a talking mood now as he continued on; **"It's the car accident but instead of it being me, it's you and you die. You die and leave me all alone. That's what the nightmares have been about only last night it was different. I heard you singing to Lucy when you put her to bed and yeah the accident, you dying was all the same but only this time you just didn't leave me. You also left our kids! So there you have it Andy you finally know the truth and you want more truth, truth is with this job and the risks I don't know if I could live if the nightmares come true!" **Sam was heaving and pacing around the kitchen by this point trying to gain some control back of his composure, he didn't want to lose it like that but everything just boiled over and came rushing out.

Andy stood in utter silence as she listened to Sam tell her all about his nightmares, she was the cause of his quick mood changes and sleepless nights. The horrible thoughts running through his head at night was all because of her. Swallowing hard she struggled to keep the tears behind her eyes as they fell freely down her face;

"**So what you're saying is that it's my fault, this job, the choices we make could all put a stop to our relationship all because I'm the problem in your nightmares. Well I'm sorry Sam but we knew what consequences this job comes with and I for one wouldn't ****throw away**** what we have all because of a job, we knew the risks when we signed up for it and when we started to be involved" **Andy shouted out through her tears. The two stood in silence staring at each other, neither knowing how they got to this point in the first place. Everything was going so well Andy actually thought they had turned a corner, in reality she felt as if they had hit a brick wall and there was no going back. It was best if she made things easier for both of them;

"**Maybe its best if I head back to Toronto, give us some space and let you figure out what you really want. I know what I want but looks like it's not the same as you" **she whispered as she looked towards the back door where Casey stood, she'd probably heard the whole thing. Giving her a small smile Andy walked out the kitchen towards the bedroom to call a cab. As she walked away, she had to live with the fact that this could be the last time she ever spends quality time with the Swarek family again since she had no idea what would happen between her and Sam.

**So there is chapter 5, what do you all think? Will this be the end of Sam & Andy and does Sam really feel that way? Well find out in chapter 6 which will be set one week ahead! **

**P.S. follow us on Twitter and our Facebook page. ****PM me**** for the links.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys my update is done for never too late so now time for this update which is chapter 6! Thanks to everyone once again for the reviews, alerts and for following myself or the story. As always huge thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna, I hope you're reading her awesome fics too!**

**Note: Just a small note to say that sometimes the stories I write won't always go the way you think it will. For me I think that, that is better than already knowing what is coming next right? Anyway we've jumped ahead one week in chapter 6, their both back in Toronto so will Sam finally come to his senses?**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 6**

It had been one week since Andy had been with Sam at Sarah's house, enjoying time with the rest of the Swarek family. Everything had been great from the concert, to spending time with Casey, Julian and Lucy. Sure it took a while for Casey to come around but Andy enjoyed the small bonding moment they shared but then it all came crashing down. The nightmares Sam had been suffering from had always been lingering in between them; every night was near enough the same with Sam waking up sweating, shaking and gasping for a breath. Every time Andy asked what they were about Sam would shut down and quickly changed the conversation to something else. In the end Andy was starting to come to the conclusion that Sam just didn't trust her.

Thinking back to her journey back home from Sarah's, Andy had gone over everything that Sam had said to her. The nightmares were of the accident but she was the one driving then suddenly it changed to them having kids and her leaving them behind as well as Sam. But what she couldn't get her head around was Sam's mention of kids, was it because he couldn't see them together as a family or that he just didn't want kids at all? Either way Andy didn't want to be believe that Sam could or would just give up on them so easily again but this time the words where speaking louder than actions to the fact that he just might. One thought that kept popping into her head and wouldn't go away was that this was just like Jerry all over again. After all they had gone through back then, Andy didn't think she would survive it all a second time around.

Walking into the station Sam felt like he had done every day for the past week and that was heartbroken. The weekend at Sarah's had been great but it ended worse than he ever thought. He finally admitted about his nightmares, told Andy what they were about but now having had a whole week to think about what he said, he was sure he could have put his feelings about the whole situation across better. He never intended for his words to make him sound like he never wanted kids or that he didn't want kids with her. If he was to be completely honest he would love nothing better than to have a family with Andy but the whole Jerry situation and these nightmares made him see more differently. Right now he had to really think about what he really wanted and he didn't have a clue, all he knew was that he wanted Andy but had no clue as to how they could be together with the jobs they lead. Sighing and closing his locker it was time for another day on the road, the life of a cop was never dull and right now he was grateful for the distraction from his personal life.

The parade room was buzzing again this morning, for some reason the criminals in Toronto had been making this week busy for the cops of 15th. Sitting at the front with Traci, Andy knew the moment Sam entered the room, call it a cops sense if you like but with Sam it was different even when he was a good few feet away Andy knew he was there and staring at her. Without even having to turn round Andy knew he was sitting up the back of the room, staring at her back;

"**Coppers of 15****th**** this week has been busy with stupid criminals and I'm not expecting today to be any different. So the pairings for today are Williams/Nash, Shaw/Epstein, Diaz/Peck on desk and Swarek/McNally. Serve, protect and catch the bad guys" **Frank said as he quickly left the room heading back to his office. Andy's stomach dropped the moment she heard that she was partnered with Sam. It wasn't that she didn't like working with him, she loved it in fact but this would be the first day they have been partnered together since Sam came back and since their weekend away together. Swallowing hard Andy pushed herself to her feet to turn around and see Sam staring at her, after a couple of seconds he was gone, this would be a long day.

It was half way through their shift and Sam was driving them back to the station with a guy in the back of the car, their morning had been uneventful and they only spoke about work related issues. But the huge elephant that surrounded them was clearing annoying them, both wanting to talk but neither of them willing to make the first move. In the end Andy concluded in her head that she would talk to Sam alone over the weekend, what they had to talk about would take a lot more than just 5mins in a squad car. Arriving at the station, Andy was the first out ready to take the guy they had arrested for shop lifting into booking. Sam was out the car only a few minutes later but mumbled words along the lines of "_paperwork"_ before holding the door to booking open for her and then disappearing into the station. Once Andy had left the guy in booking with another officer she too headed into the station to start on more paperwork, she stopped Sam at his desk. As she made her way past him someone calling her name made her turn in that person's direction;

"**Andy ****wait up!" **yelled Oliver from across the bullpen, he kept his eyes focused on Andy as he spotted Sam watching them; **"Is everything okay between you and Sam? It's just you both seem distant" **he asked quietly once he was close and so no-one would hear them. Andy smiled softly and the person she always called the father figure among their group, leave it to Oliver to point out that something wasn't right;

"**Well you've got that true Oliver; things took a bad turn when we were away for the weekend. I would tell y****ou what but this is something Sam and I need to talk about and sort out on our own. I'm planning on doing that this weekend" **she said but she knew that Oliver's eyes kept flicking behind her since Sam was probably staring at them wondering what they were talking about. Oliver smiled, sure he knew something wasn't right but he was hoping to help. Andy had a good argument though this was their problem and they needed to sort it out together. He gave Andy's shoulder a tight squeeze before walking past her, he looked in Sam's direction and just nodded not giving anything away as to the conversation he just had. Andy just shook her head and giggled a little to herself as she took a seat at her desk, which just happened to be right across from Sam. She had just lifted her pen to start writing Sam actually asked her a question that wasn't work related;

"**What was Oliver wanting to talk to you about?" **he asked looking away from her as if he shouldn't be asking that question. That was true though he shouldn't have been really but Andy wouldn't hold it against him;

"**He was asking what was going on between us because he noticed that we had been distant. I told him that I was hoping we could sort it out over the weekend" **she said dropping the hint into the conversation they were having, hoping Sam would pick up on it. Sam looked at her then as she said her statement, all week he had been thinking of how to go about asking Andy over so they could talk but every time he came up blank. Yet her she was making small talk and giving him an option to sort things out over the weekend, away from praying eyes and just letting it be the both of them;

"**Oh…Andy look…" **but whatever Sam was going to say was cut off but the thrilling of Andy's mobile. Andy looked at Sam apologetically as she looked at her phone; she frowned when answering as she didn't recognize the number;

"**McNally" **she spoke since she was still on duty and it was just a habit that would never break.

"**Andy? Hi it's Casey" **came the teenagers happy voice over the phone. Andy however started to panic;

"**Casey? How did you get my number? Is everything alright" **she asked hurriedly, the mention of his niece's name had Sam listening on edge to the conversation. Casey's laugh over the phone let Andy know that everything was fine;

"**Yeah everything is good; I got your number out my mum's phone. Listen I know we didn't really do much together but we did manage a conversation before you left. The reason I'm calling is because it's the concert this weekend and I'd love for you to be ther****e" **came Casey's excited but nervous voice. Andy was glowing inside that the teenager wanted to see her again but it would mean another weekend with Sam before they had even had a chance to talk;

"**Ah I'm not too sure Casey I mean…" **but Andy was abruptly cut off by Casey;

"**If it's about Uncle Sammy then don't worry about him, mum said she'll kick his ass" **came the reply that had Andy laughing and a confused Sam staring. Andy thought for just a second, she'd love to spend more time with Casey and she wouldn't like to let her down considering it was her that called;

"**Okay I'll be there, see you tomorrow" **and with that goodbyes were said before Andy hung up. Still laughing slightly when she placed her phone in her pocket she looked up to find Sam once again staring but this time she knew why;

"**I'm going to Casey's concert tomorrow, she would like me to be there" **she said before pushing up off her seat and walking towards the bathroom. Andy suddenly thought about something, if she wanted to try and work things out with Sam then maybe now was a good place to start;

"**Hey, Swarek!" **she yelled as she turned back to face Sam and also drawing the attention of fellow officers **"Sarah said she's gonna kick your ass" **and with that she disappeared into the bathroom leaving a speechless but a laughing inside Sam behind.

It was the day of the concert and Andy decided to leave on the earliest train to make sure she would be there on time. She could have asked Sam for a lift but they still needed to have that talk and the tension in the squad car at work was enough to deal with. She didn't mind travelling on her own as it gave her peace and a chance to think, think of her and Sam and what the future could hold. The concert started at 1.30pm, it was nearing 1.15pm when the taxi she got at the train station finally arrived at the park where the concert was being held. The place was so busy with people she would be lucky to find anyone never mind try and get a decent seat to see Casey and her friend perform. Andy pushed her way through the crowds, making her way towards the stage; she kept looking around to see if she could see Sarah or even Sam for that matter but she couldn't see anyone. Just as she was about to give up a child's voice called out her name;

"**Andy!" **came the excited voice of Julian, Andy turned just in time as Julian practically ran into her and wrapped his arms around her waist **"You made it, come on your sitting next to me, Lucy, mummy and Uncle Sam" **Julian rushed out as he pulled Andy over to the front row of chairs in front of the stage.

Sam was the first one to spot them coming towards them, Julian had a huge smile on his face and he dragged Andy along behind him. Sam couldn't help but think how gorgeous she was in her usual trade mark skinny jeans and tank top;

"**Hi S****arah" **Andy said when she got near them. Sarah turned to see her brother's girlfriend or who she hoped was still his girlfriend had arrived;

"**Andy, Casey will be thrilled that you made it. She told me that you two didn't hit it off right away but she seems ****to have taken a right shine to you now" **Sarah said happily as she pulled Andy into a hug. The conversation didn't go very far though as someone came out onto the stage and asked everyone to take their seats, it ended up being Sam and Andy sitting next to each other since Julian wanted to sit next to his mum. Andy didn't mind but it was that tension again between them that suddenly got harder to fight every time they were near each other;

"**Welcome to the St Catherine's High School annual outdoor concert and ****this year is just as good as last, if not better" **a voice spoke over the large speakers that were positioned at each end of the stage **"So I won't bother you with my voice, first up place welcome onto the stage Casey and Emily" **the voice cheered out as everyone whistled, clapped and cheered around them. Something wasn't right though, Sam said to always trust her gut and hers was saying that something was off. Once again Casey and Emily's names where called out but still they didn't appear on the stage;

"**I'll**** go and see what's wrong" **Andy said as she left Sam and Sarah and headed for behind the stage. She hadn't known Casey for long but for some reason she felt a connection with her. As Andy reached back stage she didn't have to look far as Casey was just standing behind the curtains;

"**Casey! Why aren't you going out? Is everything okay?" **Andy asked as she rushed over to the teenager, she could tell that Casey was angry;

"**No, Emily hasn't turned up and now she's sent a text saying she isn't coming as she has so****mething better to do" **said Casey, she was angry but Andy could tell she was holding back tears so they wouldn't fall. Andy didn't know this Emily but hated her for what she has done, _"you always stick to doing something no matter what it is" _her Dad used to tell her when she was young;

"**Come on, I'll sing it with you" **Andy said, she had no idea why she said it but felt as if she should help Casey out. Casey's eyes went as wide as saucers;

"**You…you will sing with me?" **Casey asked slightly shocked, she had heard Andy sing and she was great, Andy nodded at Casey's shocked face **"Oh thank you! The words come up on the small TV screen that's in front of us and the name is next to the lyrics, so you will know what and when to sing" **Casey said excitedly, she quickly pushed a microphone into Andy's hand and before Andy could even say anything she was being dragged out onto the stage.

Sam was wondering what was going on he knew Casey had been working on this song for weeks according to Sarah and was defiantly looking forward to it, so this not appearing on stage was worrying for Sam. He knew if anyone could talk to someone about anything or even just listen it would be Andy, so Casey was in good hands;

"**Oh my god that's Andy up there with Casey!" **Sarah shouted out much to the surprise of Sam. Confused with his sister's statement Sam looked towards the stage and sure enough Andy was up on stage with Casey, Casey holding onto Andy's hand tightly as if she would disappear at any minute. Sam had heard Andy sing once and that was last weekend at Sarah's, his hearts started to beat a mile a minute when he recognized the song they'd be singing and it seemed as though Andy had too if the quick look in his direction was anything to go by;

**Casey **I see the crystal raindrops fall

And the beauty of it all

Is when the sun comes shining through

**Andy **To make those rainbows in my mind

When I think of you sometime

And I want to spend some time with you

**Both **Just the two of us

We can make it if we try

Just the two of us

**(Just the two of us)**

Just the two of us

Building castles in the sky

You and I

**Casey**We look for love, no time for tears

Wasted water all that is

And they don't make no flowers grow

**Andy**Good things might come to those who wait

Not to those who wait to late

We got to go for all we know

**Both**Just the two of us

We can make it if we try

Just the two of us

** (Just the two of us)**

Just the two of us

Building them castles in the sky

Just the two of us

You and I

**Casey **I hear the crystal raindrops fall

On the window down the hall

And it becomes the morning dew

**Andy**Darling, when the morning comes

And I see the morning sun

I want to be the one with you

**Both**Just the two of us

We can make it if we try

Just the two of us

**(Just the two of us)**

Just the two of us

Building big castles way on high

Just the two of us

You and I

As the rest of the tune lulled away in the background, throughout that whole song Sam had never took his eyes off Andy. Andy was clearly paying attention to Casey throughout but she managed to stare in Sam's direction at the words in the song that stood out for them and the way their relationship was at the moment. Sighing and looking at his sister Sam knew he had to do something before he lost Andy for good.

**Ah so there you have it! Will the song Just the two of us finally give Sam the push he need or will Sarah give him a peace of her mind too. Andy wants to talk over everything now she's had time to think. There is just one final chapter to come but will it be a happy ending? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all, well once again all I can say is thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts from you all once again. But I'm afraid to say that this is the final chapter for this story! Hopefully you will all enjoy the final part and as always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna! **

**So sorry for the delay in this chapter but my lab had a litter of puppies on Wed/Thurs so I have my very own 5 rookies for the next 8 weeks!**

**Note: - So can Sarah talk some sense into her brother? And Andy receives a shock, something she never expected at all!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 7**

The moment she stepped out onto the stage, Andy was really starting to wonder if it was the right thing to do. She knew she had an okay voice but she had never sung in front of a group before, especially in front of a crowd this big. As she stood next to Casey, as soon as the song started to play her heart sank to her stomach. This was not the song she really wanted to be singing knowing Sam was sitting in the front row staring right at her. But Andy said she would do this and she wasn't about to let Casey down now. As they sang their away through the song Andy tried her best to keep her eyes either focused ahead or on Casey but just at certain moments she would look in Sam's direction and find him looking right at her with intense eyes, so intense she wasn't sure what that look even meant.

The response they received at the end of the song wasn't a response that Andy ever thought they'd get; everyone was screaming, clapping and whistling. She did however learn something new through that whole experience and that was that Casey could really sing. She had such a lovely voice that if singing was the path she wanted to go down then Andy would be telling her to go for it. As they waved to the crowd and headed off stage Andy could still feel Sam watching her, Andy had no idea if that song even meant anything. She had so much going round in her head it was unreal but one thing she knew for certain was that, that song meant a lot to her about her relationship with Sam and she was hoping that finally today she would get the talk they both desperately needed;

"**Oh my god that was great! Wow you can really sing, thanks so much Andy for s****tanding in"** Casey beamed with excitement as they arrived back stage and headed back towards Sarah and Sam. Andy couldn't help but smile at the young girl's enthusiasm; she was like a totally different teenager from the one she met last week. As they approached Sam and Sarah, Sam still had that intense look in his eyes that made Andy feel a little on edge since she had never seen that look on him before. Clearing her throat Sarah decided to defuse the tension between her brother and his girlfriend, well hopefully still his girlfriend;

"**I have to say I have never heard anyone sing as beautifully as you did up there Andy. Sam didn't even mention that you had a great voice"** Sarah said hoping that her brother would finally say something but instead he kept his mouth shut;

"**Uncle Sam didn't know mum until last weekend"** Casey explained **"He was standing outside Lucy's room when Andy was singing her to sleep"** she said with a huge smile on her face, she just loved winding up her Uncle. Sam on the other hand just wanted the ground to swallow him up;

"**Casey!"** he exclaimed, he had let it slip to Andy but he didn't really want his sister finding out but just like he thought he heard the small giggle that escaped Sarah's lips. Andy also found the funny side;

"**Oh come on Sam ****don't get embarrassed, you already told me that but I know you like staring at me I'm not looking"** she said with a cheeky grin and a wink. It was that comment that made Sarah burst out laughing and Sam throw an evil look at Andy but he couldn't hold it thanks to the look she was giving him. Sam couldn't help but let a small smile take over his face as he hung his head and looked at the group. The voice of Julian seemed to make the adults remember that he and Lucy were also there;

"**Andy you're my Uncle Sammy****'s girlfriend right? So that means I get to call you Auntie Andy"** the young boy said proudly. The three adults stood there in utter shock most of all Sam and Andy, neither of them had a chance to say anything though as Julian was pulling on Andy's hand for her to join him at the shows. Casey took Lucy from her mum and followed Andy and her brother, _"so far everything was going well"_ she thought.

Just over half an hour or so had passed since Andy had left the stage, Sam found himself sitting in one of the seats deep in thought. He was thinking about last weekend how everything had been great right up until he broke down about his nightmares and Andy walking out the door. His thoughts then took him to the longest week of his life at work; they hardly passed a word between them unless it was work related. All he had wanted to do was talk to her but he knew work wasn't the place for what they needed to talk about. And yet every time he thought he'd take the chance, the moment was always taken away. Finally he was thinking about today at the concert, she didn't have to come but she made the effort for Casey. Then she went and done another unexpected thing and sang with his niece on stage, it was the song that really struck him the most, It was a song that held so much meaning for them and their relationship, only their relationship was hanging on by a thread. The item that was in his pocket and kept digging into his thigh reminded Sam of what he really wanted to do, it's what he's only wanted to do for a long time but now it seems like the wrong time. Sighing he knew who the figure was that took a seat beside him without even having to look in their direction;

"**I know you don't like talking Sam so all I want you to do is listen, okay?" **Sarah asked her brother. Even though it came out as a question Sam knew she wasn't taking no for an answer anyway, he just nodded and waited **"I don't know much of what happened last weekend but Casey overheard bits and pieces and from what I can gather off her it's something to do with ****nightmares and kids. Am I right?" **Sarah said as she waited patiently for Sam to do or say something that would indicate that he was in fact listening. Sam was listening and surprised to find out that Casey heard him and Andy arguing;

"**Yeah it was…" **he sighed out, no point in denying it if she already knew most of it. Sarah only just nodded at her brother's reply before continuing;

"**I know that you can be an idiot Sammy but letting someone like Andy walk out of your life just because of a job is just is just**** down right bullshit. Take me and Brian, he's UC just like you and I hate it so much but that's his job. We have a family, a life, kids and everything else in between. Don't get me wrong it's hard, really hard sometimes and there are times I'm dreading tha****t one day the phone will ring and it will be devastating news…" **Sarah quickly stopped herself halfway through her speech, this was hard to talk about especially since it was her family but it needed to be done **"Look over there Sam and tell me that you can ****see a life without Andy? You look over there and tell me that you don't want kids and that you and Andy can't have a happy, family future?" **she said as she pointed her figure in the direction to where Andy was with her 3 kids, Lucy on her hip while Julian and Casey were on one of the rides. Doing as he was asked Sam seen how happy Andy was, watching her with Lucy on her hip as his younger niece clapped as her brother and sister past her; Andy was a natural. The tightening in his chest and the thoughts of a family life with Andy all came flooding back, his sister was right. He wanted everything that Sarah and Brian had, if not more and there was no way he was going to let it slip away for good. Grabbing his sister's hand, he gave it a quick squeeze before walking away, disappearing into the crowd.

Andy was having a great time; she wasn't sure how today would go be she was so pleased she agreed to come. Spending time with Sam's nieces and nephew was better than she ever thought it could be. Casey had come round to her quicker than she ever though possible considering the coldness she was giving her last weekend. Julian was just happy with someone who he could play basketball with and Lucy, well she just loved anyone with her only being a baby. Standing watching Julian have fun with his big sister on one of the show rides, Andy thought back to last weekend; how Sam was saying about them having kids and how it would probably be impossible for them to have a future together with their line of work. But standing here now with Lucy in her arms, Andy couldn't wait to be a mum. The booming of the main speakers from the stage gave Andy such a fright that she turned to see what was going on, it was then someone started talking;

"**We are le****d to believe that there is an Andy McNally in our crowd here today. We have never been asked to do this before but this is dedicated to you Andy from Sam Swarek" **the announcer said who Andy couldn't even see. Her heart was beating wildly wondering what the heck Sam was up to and why he would have to dedicate something to her in front of all these people and his family. Standing clinging onto Lucy just that little bit longer, the whole place fell silent as a song started to play;

_When it's love you give_

_I'll be a man of good faith_

_Then in love you live_

_I'll make a stand. I won't break_

_I'll be the rock you can build on,_

_Be there when you're old,_

_To have and to hold._

_When there's love inside_

_I swear I'll always be strong._

_Then there's a reason why._

_I'll prove to you we belong._

_I'll be the wall that protects you_

_From the wind and the rain,_

_From the hurt and the pain._

_Let's make it, all for one and all for love._

_Let the one you hold be the one you want,_

_The one you need,_

_'cause when it's all for one it's one for all._

_When there's someone that should know_

_Then just let your feelings show_

_And make it all for one and all for love._

Utter shock was the only thing that was wrong with Andy at the moment; she couldn't believe that Sam was confessing his love for her in this way. She could feel the tears building up at the back of her eyes but she willed herself to hold them back. Sarah appearing at her side with a huge smile on her face made Andy remember that they weren't alone. Handing Lucy over to Sarah, Andy quickly looked around to find Sam but he was no-where to be seen. Her heart beat was thumping that hard that she was scared it was going to burst out her chest. Still not able to see Sam anywhere Andy continued to listen to more of the song;

_When it's love you make_

_I'll be the fire in your night._

_Then its love you take._

_I will defend, I will fight._

_I'll be there when you need me._

_When honour's at stake,_

_This vow I will make:_

_That it's all for one and all for love._

_Let the one be the one you want,_

_The one you need,_

_'cause when it's all for one it's one for all._

_When there's someone that should know_

_Then just let your feelings show_

_And make it all for one and all for love._

_Don't lay our love to rest_

_'cause we could stand up to you test._

_We got everything and more than we had planned,_

_More than the rivers that run the land._

_We've got it all in our hands._

_Now it's all for one and all for love._

_Let the one you hold be the one you want,_

_The one you need,_

_'cause when it's all for one it's one for all._

_When there's someone that should know_

_Then just let your feelings show._

_When there's someone that you want,_

_When there's someone that you need_

_Let's make it all, all for one and all for love._

By the end Andy couldn't hold back the tears as they fell freely down her face. She just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he had been so open about his feelings in public especially through a song. Wiping her face Andy suddenly found herself embarrassed when she noticed everyone staring at her. But it was when someone gasped in front of her that really had her curious as to what was happening now. Looking in the woman's direction she was pointing behind Andy, frowning at what she meant Andy turned and gasped herself; there was Sam down on one knee with an engagement ring in hand;

"**Andy I know last weekend didn't end well and this whole week has just been as bad but…but today, that song…" **Sam was stumbling over the right words to say and with so many people around he didn't want to screw this up, especially in front of Andy **"After today and a pep talk all I want is for you and me to be forever. I want the whole ****family future with kids, big family home and maybe even a dog. ****I know we still have to talk through everything that happened but I want this more than anything. So Andy McNally will you marry me?" **finally he had managed to get out what he needed to say. Now all he had to do was wait but he knew the next few moments would be the longest of his life.

Andy however was absolutely speechless, she was struggling to put everything together in her head, she knew she loved Sam but seeing him there, down on one knee and wanting a future with her was so much more than she ever thought possible. Unable to once again stop the tears, the only thing she could manage was a nod of the head as she agreed to become his wife. Within a matter a seconds, the gorgeous ring was on her finger and she was in Sam's arms. After what felt like a lifetime Andy let go of him to look at the ring as everyone cheered around them. Andy was about to say something but the happy screams from Sarah and Casey stopped her;

"**Oh my god I can't believe that my wee brother actually stepped up" **Sarah said as she was beaming with excitement. Casey though she was over the moon too but decided to drop her bombshell;

"**I can't believe that it actually worked" **she said as the three adults turned to face her;

"**That what actually worked?" **Sam asked curious as to what his niece was talking about.

"**There is a reason that Emily didn't sing with me and that's because I wanted Andy to sing. I picked that song for you and Andy, I know you love her Uncle Sam and she loves you so I thought I would just help you along a little bit" **she said proudly as Sarah, Sam and Andy stood speechless **"What! I'm a teenager and not stupid" **Casey remarked and everyone burst out laughing.

As they all stood around talking and admiring Andy's ring, everything was finally right with the two of them. Sure they'd still have to talk about last week but right now that didn't matter. What mattered right now was the fact that they were together and forever that will be.

**So there you have the final chapter and I am sorry once again for the lateness of it. Hopefully you have all enjoyed this one. I'm going to start work on my new Hawaii 50 fic but I will be back with a new Rookie Blue story soon!**

**P.S. Follow us on Facebook and Twitter, pm me for the links!**


End file.
